Pizayarō
Pizayarō (known as Magical Pizza Girl) is a self-proclaimed "Pizza Slut". She was created by . She is the rival of Amatsuchi in Amatsuchi!!! !!! (US: Amatsuchi! The Tale Of The Fish Lover!) and other related spin-offs. History ''Season One: ''Season Two: ''Season Three: ''Season Four: ''Season Five: ''Season Six: ''Season Seven: ''OVA: In this OVA, Pizayarō orders a pizza and eats it in a dark room with a bunch of candles and a picture of Amatsuchi which she furiously masturbates to, using the pizza crusts as make-shift dildos. The next morning she heads to find Amatsuchi and tells her that she loves her and Amatsuchi and Pizayarō kiss only to reveal that it's a daydream she has on the bus. A shark man attacks the city, causing Amatsuchi to aggressively hit on it. Pizayarō gets mad and kills the shark man, only for Amatsuchi to cook it into sushi. Pizayarō leaves, somewhat sad, somewhat happy that Amatsuchi is at least happy. Appearance Pizayarō is taller than Amatsuchi and has red hair. She wears black gloves and a jacket, as well as a pair of red and yellow striped panties with black boots. She is seen wearing sunglasses often, even when it's not remotely necessary. She does not wear a bra to support her C-size breasts, however in Sakana fakkāzuyunaiteddo: Piza chijo tai Amatsuchi, it's revealed that she wears two slices of pizza to cover her nipples in case the jacket were to come off. During her transformation, she wears pepperoni pasties and a pizza slice with black stilettos. Her breasts increase to F Size. Personality A very proud individual and comes across to others as proud and strong, with a very high opinion of her appearance, to the point where she physically and violently attacks people who suggests her breasts aren't big enough. She is stubborn and finds it difficult to express her true feelings to others. She does not like being looked down upon or told what to do as she wants to be viewed as an adult. She is aggressive and can be very opinionated. However, this personality is a front that protects a very vulnerable and insecure girl. She views Amaysuchi as her rival, although Amaysuchi could care less about her. She also seems to have feelings for her, but these aren't returned by Amaysuchi. Abilities Pizayarō is a magical girl and in her magical girl form, she attacks with a giant pizza cutter and can turn enemies into pizzas which she eats erotically. She can shove pizza grease all over her body without zits showing up all over her. Relationships Amatsuchi She acts very tsundere towards Amatsuchi, acting rough and aggressive when around other people and her. When alone, she wants Amatsuchi very badly to be her girlfriend and wife, no matter how many sushi rolls she has to shove up Amatsuchi's pussy. Gallery Trivia *In the original English Dub, Pizayarō is a bagel fucker. **In the better English dub that came out in 2018, Pizayarō and her world are exactly as the Japanese original intended them to be. Category:Females Category:Amatsuchi!!! Seikatsu no tame ni sushi fakkā!!! Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Bisexual